


The Cure

by I_Smell_JoJo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fetish, Hiccup Fetish, Hiccups, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throat Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Smell_JoJo/pseuds/I_Smell_JoJo
Summary: Shadow and Amy have a case of the hiccups and a fetish for them. What else is there to do for two sex deprived friends with a mutual fetish?
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 8





	The Cure

𝙎𝙇𝘼𝙈!

The door to Shadow’s bedroom crashes shut after a duo of nude hedgehogs jump onto their deluxe bed, grinding on each other as the loud sound of two particularly severe cases of the hiccups flood the room. The male sits at the foot of the bed, his 7.5 inch cock quaking as it’s master hiccups relentlessly, releasing large amounts of precum with every hiccup. The female kneels down, staring at her partner’s large member, with her large, plump breasts bouncing in rhythm with their owner’s equally rapid hiccups. “Am- *hnk* Amy, suck i- *hup* it quick! My cock c- *hic* can’t wait a- *hulp* any longer.” The female grabs her breasts and surrounds the male’s twitching penis. “But do- *heep* don’t you li- *heeup* like my *heecup* tits, too? *HEEP!*” She gives the male a mischievous glare while she pushes her chest even closer to his groin. “I *hic* LOVE your *mhk* tits, but *HUP* I love your *HUP* mouth too. *HUP!*” Amy positions her mouth directly in front of Shadow’s cock, now standing fully erect at 9 inches. Shadow suddenly grabs Amy’s head, and pulls her mouth towards his groin. Her lips reach the base of his dick, her eyes centimeters away from Shadow’s pubic tuft.

“*HIC!* OH F- *HIC!* FUCK! TH- *HIC!* THAT’S IT! *HICCUP!* USE *HICCUP!* Y- *HICCUP!* YOUR *HICCUP!* HICCUP!* TONGUE! *HICCUP!*” Amy’s throat constricts as she hiccups revealing her partner’s extremely large cock creating a visible bulge in her neck, reaching all the way down to her collarbone. “*heep* mmphg i *heep* mm *HEEP*.” Shadow thrusts faster when he hears his mate’s hiccups, still escaping her mouth despite the obstacle. “*HIC!* Y- *HIC!* YOU- *HICCUP!* YOUR HI- *HICCUP!* HICCU- *HICCUP!* HICCUPS A- *HIC!* *HIC!* *HICCUP!* ARE SO H- *HICCUPHICHIC!* HOT! *HICHICHICCUP!*“ Shadow’s hips begin to move at an overwhelming pace, signaling his approaching climax. “*HIC* F- *HICCUP!* FA- *HICCUPHICCUPHICCUP!* FASTER! * H- *HICCUPHIC!* *HICCUPHICHICHIC!* HERE IT *HICCUP!HICCUP!HICCUP!HICCUP!HICCUP!* COMES! *HICHICHICHICCUPHICHICCUPHICHICCUP!*“ Shadow’s cock E R U P T S in sync with his last hiccup. His semen floods Amy’s mouth, trickling into her throat, eventually becoming too much for her mouth to hold. Shadow’s cock leaves Amy’s mouth, slowly dripping small amounts of cum before finally tapering out while his erection shrinks. Amy’s begins to speak after she coughs up a high amount of Shadow’s seed. “Holy shit. I didn’t know you could cum that much. I think you actually cured my hiccups with that cumshot. I thought it was supposed to be water.” Shadow’s cock slowly begins to retreat back into it’s fuzzy covering. “That was the best orgasm I ever had, I didn’t even know it was physically possible to feel that amazing. I’m pretty sure that cured my hiccups too. We should better get cleaned up.” Shadow offers his partner a hand, lifting her up onto the bed for rest while he starts a shower for him and his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this crap as my first entry. Making a good first impression already.


End file.
